


Unnamed

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force-Sensitive Clone, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: He doesn’t have a name.  He doesn’t even know his number.  He just knows that he can do things that his brothers can’t.





	

He doesn’t have a name.  He doesn’t even know his number.  He just knows that he can do things that his brothers can’t, and that he’s been in a cell for as long as he can remember.  He’s different, wrong, and the scientists don’t like it.  He knows how much they don’t like him because the brothers he’s met think about it too loudly for him to ignore.  They feel sad when they look at him, and a little scared.  He’s not like them, and they don’t know what to think about it.  He tries to talk to them - in his head, because they can’t hear him through the door - but they don’t answer, they never do.  They can’t.  He’s not like them.

When they come to get him again, he gathers up all the energy he can feel and he pushes with it, shoving the scientist and the brothers that had come for him, and he runs, faster than he ever thought he could.

There’s shouting behind him, but he doesn’t stop.  He can feel something ahead, shining like a beacon, and he runs for it, tumbling down when he runs headlong into a being who _shines_ like nothing he’s ever seen before only to be caught in deceptively strong arms.  “Cadet?  What’s-”  She stops and looks at him, and he can feel her mind reaching out for his.  He grins and reaches back.  “Force, little one, what-  how is this possible?”  She lifts him in her arms, shielding him as guards and scientists hurry in.  “What is the meaning of this?”  She feels safe, she’ll protect him, he can feel it as she reassures him, her presence wrapping around him like a blanket.  

“Our apologies, General, it appears one of the defects escaped from the detention center.  We’ll return it immediately.”  The scientist steps forward as they speak, and he curls up tighter in the general’s arms.  

“This is a _youngling_ , not a defect.  What have you been doing?  Why was I not informed that one of the clones was Force sensitive?” she demands, still holding him close.  “I should have been notified immediately.”

The scientist holds up a placating hand.  “We were attempting to find the genetic defect-”

“There is no defect.  The youngling stays with me,” she says, her voice cold and hard, and she turns on her heel, walking out with him cradled in her arms.  “Little one, will you talk with me?”

He nods eagerly, and reaches out again.  She smiles and reaches out as well.  “You’re like me,” he finally says, and he can’t help the way he beams when she nods, “I didn’t know there was anybody else like me at all.”

“There are many beings like you, little one,” she says, and he giggles, his eyes lighting up.  Finally, he’s not alone.


End file.
